Different fates, different settings
by Darkest1368
Summary: Instead of Chloe's mother dying that one fateful day, Chloe's father died instead. Chloe know what she is and what she's capable of doing. Now she's living in safety. One night three new kids come to the safe house in which she and her mother are staying at. She learns their story and one kid in particular catches her attention. One green eyed boy...
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first darkest powers fanfic and I just want to say if your reading this THANK-YOU! Now that that's over I REALLY hope you like it and ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: nope, nada, nothing! All belongs to Kelly Armstrong! Although I sometimes wish!

PROLOGUE

I walked down the old hallways, careful not to wake anyone on my way. Mostly my mother, she would be sad to know I had yet another nightmare. But it's not like I can control them, but still I hate seeing my mothers face when I tell her the nightmares are getting worse. Not after everything that's happened to us both.

No! Don't go there! My inner voice told me.

And I agreed with it, I was not about to go there. It had happened years ago.

I shook my head and my strawberry blonde hair tickled my cheeks.

I walked down the creaky stairs slowly and cautiously, making sure not to step on the ones that creak to loudly. When I finally accomplished the task I walked in the kitchen and opened the cupboards to find a box of cereal to eat. When I found some Cheerios and some sugar to go along with it I got out a bowl and a spoon along with some milk.

I made sure to pour enough sugar in the bowl to taste it I poured the milk in and started eating the cereal. I flickered my eyes to the box and read the back like I always do to pass the time.

I finished quickly and quietly made my way back upstairs to go get a change of clothes and a shower. I walked up the creaky stairs again and into my bedroom at the end of the hall. I opened the closet in the far corner and grabbed a shirt and some jeans. Then walked back out of my room and into the bathroom right across from it. I turned on the shower and grabbed two towels from a supply closet. Then I stripped myself of my pjs and got under the warm flowing water.

I took my time washing my skin and hair, making sure to rid myself of the dirty feeling I got every time I have a nightmare. When I was done I dried myself off got changed into my new clothes and stared brushing both my teeth and hair.

I sighed at my reflection and made a mental check list for everything about me.

I was about five foot nothing and with an almost curve-less body. I had a strawberry blonde hair which was cut into a short wispy hairstyle, and bright blue eyes like my mother. I had pale skin and light freckles dotting across the bridge of my nose.

The only thing that had added over night was some even darker half circles under my eyes, from lose of sleep. I sighed and fished in my makeup bag for concealment cream. Then I dotted some of the think liquid under my eyes and rubbed it in making it seem like nothing was there.

Then I walked out of the bathroom and back down stairs to watch some tv while I wait for everyone else to wake up. After all it is almost nine. I sat on an old red couch and picked up the remote to find anything good on. All I found though was some old time movies and news channels.

I picked the old cowboy movies though, cause, well I love movies. I could sit there for hours watching movie after movie and not get bored. I want to be a director if I ever get out of this safe house and into the real world. If I had a note book I would right out scenes of different ideas I had.

A loud knock snapped me back to reality and I turned my head to the front door. I switched off the tv and got up walking over to the door. I turned the knob and opened it up finding Andrew standing there with three kids behind him each one looking tired and defeated.

"Hello Chloe, sleep well?" Andrew asked.

I looked at him and said, "y-yes Andrew."

He smiled and dismissed my very obvious lie. I let him through the door and brought my attention back to the three kids as they walked through the door as well.

The first was a girl with short black pixie hair and cold brown eyes as her mouth was settled in a scowl and her arms crossed. The next was an Asian looking boy with dark blond hair and almond shaped hazel eyes. He however was smiling as he looked at me. Both of them were obviously taller than me but looked about my age maybe a little older.

The third however was very tall and had black hair that hung in his eyes, he was also scowling but looked straight ahead most of the time. The time he looked at me I was caught in a trance by his bright emerald eyes that shown through his hair.

I just stood there speechless while staring at him like an idiot for however long. I knew then that I wanted to figure him out as well as the other two but him the most.

Ok, the prologue is finally done! Yay! Tell me what you think please and I don't care if its a bad or good or even if you just wanted to say hi review anything is fine! I'll get the next chapter up soon if you guys want me to go on!

~darkest1368 XD


	2. Chapter 1

Helloooooo I'm BA~ACK! I'm here to bring you the first chapter and I hope you enjoy cause I made it just for you! I just wanted to say thank you for all of the reviews!

Acknowledgements:

Thank you to all of the people who reviewed!

Now on with the show! But first!

DISCLAIMER: I really don't think it's changed since the feet time I said this but I have to say this loud and clear... I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN DARKEST POWERS!

*****  
CHAPTER ONE

It's been a week since the new kids arrived and they have already told everyone here about them. I sat there stunned by their hardships in the past week. It's not like me when I had gotten here at a young age and followed the rules considerably.

They had ran away from the evil Edison Group and had to sleep in ally ways for night in a row. They had at first escaped a group home for mentally disturbed teenagers when they had been forced to go there. Then got recaptured and escaped yet again his time going to find Andrew. Then they barely escaped with Andrew and made there way here. There was more but I had been so shocked I tuned some of it out.

Then I had to help them to their assigned rooms. I had the dark haired girl in my room and found out her name to be Victoria but she insisted Tori. Then down the hall the two boys, the taller one with the amazing green eyes was Derek and the other one with the blonde hair was Simon, moved into an empty room together.

At first I thought Tori didn't like me but found out that she had a prissy attitude and learned to deal with it and we soon became friends after the first few days. I also learned what race they were, Tori was a witch, Simon a sorcerer, and Derek what a mystery. Tori said she didn't even know herself and I once tried asking Simon but he quickly changed the subject saying he couldn't talk about it and then asked me about my race in return.

I had only smiled and said that they would all learn in good time. That had been the fourth day they'd been here. Now it was the seventh and I was lying on my bed exhausted but too scared to fall asleep. Tori had gone to sleep long ago and I knew because she snored loudly.

I stared at the white ceiling trying to fall asleep but found it wasn't as easy as I portrayed it to be. Sleep deluded me, making me believe and wish false beliefs. For the millionth time that night I sighed and closed my eyes, willing the darkness to take me. After about fifteen minutes I gave up and moved into a sitting position.

Lately I became even more afraid to fall asleep because of the new kids here. I was afraid they would look at me like I was a freak, waking them up with screams full of terror and the stink of the dead to be wafting through the house as corpses with their souls shoved back inside dragged themselves toward me. I shivered at the thought and looked at the floor, thinking about happy thoughts. There weren't very many but finally I felt tired enough to lay back down and fall asleep.

I had been correct. Instead of peaceful dreams, dangerous nightmares haunted me. Everywhere I looked a corpse was dragging themselves towards me, pleading for help. I screamed in fear and ran far away as possible. A couple corpses caught my attention though, one of my long forgotten aunt and another of my father who had passed away when I had been at least six.

I cried for them to go away but anywhere I ran they followed and popped up in front of me making me scream again and run in the other direction. It had been useless though, the corpses dragged caught up and grabbed my arms and legs. I struggled and told them how much I was sorry. To no avail they crawled anyway, sticking their rotted faces in form of mine and called for help.

"Don't you see! I can't help you! I so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" I cried out.

Then I was falling into darkness. I tried reaching out looking for anything to hold onto but there was noting. When I slammed onto an invisible floor, I had stopped moving and listened to the voices surrounding me.

"She sick!" One voice yelled.

"Disgusting! A monster!" Another piped in.

Then many voices joined in, telling me what I already knew:

"Terminate her!"

"They let her live!?"

"No ones safe when she's around!"

"What a sick kid! I feel bad for the mother who had to raise that thing!"

Then silence as a single voice told me:

"I tried to tell you little necromancer, the only monster here is you. Who would ever allow you to live? We're all in danger when near you." It was an unfamiliar voice ringing loudly in my head.

I hadn't moved at all since I had fallen. Just stared into the endless space. Then I heard a scraping noise and I looked over. My mothers rotting corpse tried to drag itself to me but made a slow progress. She was looking at me with empty sockets and it was only using its hands to move. Finally it reached me and lightly touched my arm while whispering in an inhuman voice.

"Help, help me."

I widened my eyes and started screaming again as the corpse of my mother shook me. Then came soft voices urging me to awaken and stop screaming. I whimpered and tried moving away from the touch, still reminded of the rotting corpses touching my body all over.

"Chloe, sweetie, you have to wake up." My mothers soft voice whispered.

"Mommy?" I whimpered and opened my eyes.

She smiled and said, "shh, Chloe I'm right here. No need to worry."

I let my eyes meet my mothers blue ones and felt heart broken as to what I saw there. She looked at me with such concern and worry I felt myself crying anew. After a second or two I realized not only was my mother here, but basically the whole house stood there watching me. Some were sympathetic, others afraid, and most disgusted. I sighed and looked around the room and found a dead squirrel making its way to me along with a dead rabbit.

I concentrated on picturing myself releasing their spirits and sending them away. When I was pretty sure I was done I opened my eyes and found they were unmoving once again. Looking at the others I picked out three shocked faces in the crowd.

Simon and Derek stood near the back looking at me with pale shocked faces. Tori sat on her bed on the other side of the room looking at me with the same expression. I put on a neutral mask and shook my mothers hands off. Then abruptly stood up walked over the window. Opening it up I walked out and on the roof. I knew what I was going to do next.

I sighed and moved my feet to a certain part of the roof and jumped off.

I ended it on a cliffy! So bet you can all guess what coming up next huh? REVIEW PLEASE! If I have some more reviews I'll give you the second chapter early! Please please please review and good bye! Till next time!

~darkest1368 O.o


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! (Loved my reviews! Thanks a lot!) ok so you know what sucks I have strep throat cause of my sister and I have to take two pills, four times a day for the next twenty days or so. But I decided in my free time to write you more of the story. **

**Thank-you guests and other reviewers: addisonelove, alicelover520, Tiger Warrior09, Xxkirbylover11xX, krc101, crayoncorruption, funstm, Missy, emily, Yousei1998, Booklovingfreak7, .5, Necromancer1999, thegirlwithauburnlocks, **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own darkest powers it belongs to Kelly Armstrong**

**And without further interruption!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

Previously: I sighed and moved my feet to a certain part of the roof and jumped off.

The roof in this area was closer to the ground than any other part so you could easily jump off the roof and fall safely to the ground without injury. I fell onto my feet and slowly stood up, looking back at the house one more time before walking off into to the woods for a stroll.

I couldn't stand being in that house another second without freaking out. I couldn't have gone out through the door and into the hallway so I could go outside. My mother wouldn't have let me and neither would anyone else in the house after my breakdown. I needed to think. So I walked out of the window onto the roof and jumped to the ground. When I was blocked from view from the house I started to run deeper into the woods. Getting myself a good distance away from the house. And everybody inside.

_Now they know, I thought, and now they'll stay away._

I felt tears run down my already burning cheeks, dropping into old trails by recent tears. _I wanted one friend, just one._

_It's there fault! That stupid Edison Group with its stupid Genesis Project! I was a freak to my own kind! _

I walked further yet into the woods and sat on rock by the river. No one knew about it but me and that made it all the more special. I smiled when I remembered about finding it one day when I was ten.

I had been walking in the woods in the early morning. Trying to get my mind spiff of the recurring nightmare of my father dying. My mom told me that he wouldn't want either of us to be this sad for him dying that fatal day and I agreed.

I was crying and walking through the woods thinking about the awful dreams trying to think about happy thoughts instead. I look up when I heard a faint rustle and saw a small bunny who had an injustice foot. It watched me for a second or two before running off into the woods. I ran after it afraid that it would get hurt even more. I stumbled between two bushes and fell to the ground with an 'oomph!'. Getting up I stared straight at the sparkling river. Bunny forgotten I wondered why anyone would forget about this amazing place.

Then I came here day after day not telling anyone of my secret place afraid they wouldn't let me come here any longer. I'd use the river to play alone or to think about simple or complicated tasks. I came less frequently than when I was young but I still came here often enough.

_And that brings us to the present day_, I thought.

I sighed and picked up a stick, and began to draw in the dirt. I tried to take my mind off of the scene I had caused but it wasn't working real well. I became rather frustrated with the whole ordeal and threw the stick across the river. I hadn't thrown it hard enough and it landed in the river with a splash.

I sighed and looked above at the sky which was heavy with dark grey clouds. It was an ugly picture for an ugly day. I could tell that today I was going to get lectured by Andrew and my mother- even though my mother won't care all that much- and be pretty much lonely. It was always like that.

New people came, I made friends but soon enough my powers kick in while I'm sleeping and when they wake up to me screaming 'POOF!' Ill be that lonely necromancer once again. That's why I didn't like telling people what I was because they would find out soon enough and I'd become lonely once again.

_It wasn't always like that though_, my inner voice told me.

Yes, it wasn't always like that, just started a couple of weeks ago when I was finally becoming a women. Or in other words had my first period. I woke up a couple days after and what I saw terrified me. A small rotting bunny was making weird noises and dragging itself to me, mostly because it had no back feet. I screamed my head off and called for the other house members frantically. Everyone came running down the hall and into my room. My mother was there instantly, telling me to calm down and release the small trapped spirit inside of it. I asked her how and she told me to picture it inside my head. I did and pictured myself tugging the spirit out of its body and away from me.

My mother then proceeded on telling me I had to be careful or more things like that could happen. I had been terrified out of my mind.

I was snapped out of my memories when I heard a deep voice say, "finally I've found you."

**Ok I know it's another cliffy but oh well! So you all know the procedure! Review please! And thank you again you are all amazing! **

**~darkest1368 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Ok so I've really been happy with all of the reviews and I'm happy about all of the followers! All in all I'm soooo happy! Now I will only say this once so you will understand I cannot update during weekends! I have no Internet but when I go to school I'll update!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I will never own the amazing Darkest Powers which is owed by Kelley Armstrong. **

**Now I will give you the third chapter of Different Fates, Different Settings!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Previously: I was snapped out of my memories when I heard a deep voice say, "finally I've found you."

I spun around to find Derek coming through the trees and behind him trailed Tori and Simon. I watched them as they took in me and the river. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I closed it. I was surprised someone found me.

"Chloe!" Tori yelled, running to me beside my rock and picking me up in a hug.

All I could do was hug her back until she let me go. When she finally did she moved back and next to Simon and Derek who were a good ten feet away.

A good distance away, after all I probably scared the crap outta all of them, I thought.

Finally I regained my voice and I blurt out, "what are you doing here?"

Tori snorted and smiled, "I couldn't let my roommate and friend jump off the roof and walk in the woods without saying anything, now could I?"

I was shocked, I hadn't really expected her to call me her friend or even talk to me since they all saw what happened this morning.

"Y-you did s-see what happened this m-morning right?" I asked warily.

Tori looked confused and she didn't speak for a while.

"Yeah we did, almost gave me a heart attack to see those animals when I woke up." Tori said, crossing her arms and looked into the grey sky while thinking about it.

"What Tori means to say is, are you alright?" Simon spoke up.

I gave a small nod and swallowed trying to get the funny taste out of my mouth. They were okay about it? I widened my eyes and took them in. Instead of their pale shock faces like this morning in replace was a face full of concern and worry. Except for Derek. He had his usual blank mask on and was watching the ground below.

"That's good! So... Your a necromancer I'm guessing?" Simon continued.

"Yeah," I looked at the ground and shrugged.

It's not like I was proud of my "gift" to brag about it to other supernaturals. I hated putting poor souls back into their rotting bodies so they could just succumb to my power. And when I was younger I was haunted by ghosts around me. They liked scary small little girls who were afraid. Although not all of the ghosts I had seen were scary.

"... That's cool." While I had been thinking Simon had been talking the whole time.

"U-um, I'm s-sorry. Could you r-repeat that, please?" I asked.

He chuckled a little bit, "I said, your the first necromancer that I've ever met and I think that's cool."

"Oh, thanks." I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked into the woods beyond him.

"Now, lets get a move on people! Chloe's mom is making French toast and I really want some! I'm guessing fido here wants some as well right?" Tori said.

Derek grunted in agreement and walked off towards the houses direction. Tori, Simon and I followed him through the woods and to the house. Then I thought off something and turned to Tori.

"Hey Tori, how'd you find me anyways? No one else about the river besides me."

"Oh, well, we didn't find you," she said pointing to herself and Simon, "Derek did."

I was about to ask how when we reached the house and my mother burst out and pulled me into a hug. She kept telling me not to do that to her again and that I really scared her. I nodded and muttered a 'sorry'. We walked in the house and she asked where I went.

"I went to take a walk through the woods to clear my mind like you taught me to do." I said.

She gave me a small smile and pulled me into the kitchen, "want to help me? I have to make breakfast for the whole house."

I laughed, "I've heard, yeah I'll help. Be like old times, huh?"

Once I said that I instantly regretted it. Those 'old times' were when in the morning, father would sit at the counter talking to mother while she and I would bake breakfast for the three off us. I looked at her and watched as her sparkling blue eyes held great amounts of sadness on them and she gave a forced smile.

"Yeah, like old times." She said quietly.

I pulled her into a hug and she squeezed me before letting me go and began pulling out bowls and ingredients for French toast. Once I had the milk/egg stuff ready I died the toast in and put it on the skillet where mom then continued to flip it over till it was ready to be eaten.

When we had a sufficient stack of French toast my mother called in everyone for breakfast. Almost immediately people burst through the door and sat down at the rather large table. I looked at them all and received a few glare because I ruined there sleep. When the last person went through the door I slipped out behind them and ran up to my room. Or at least I tried because something caught my eye.

A girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair was standing behind Tori, listening to there conversation intently. I walked over t my mother and whispered into her ear.

"Did we get someone new?"

She looked at me and shook her head. I pointed to the girl and looked back at her. She had her eyes widened and she was staring at the girl surprised. Like me. I jogged over to Tori and leaned down to her ear. I noticed the girl was staring at me in wonder and amazement.

"Hey, Tori whose that girl sitting behind you?" I asked.

She stared at me and then behind her at the girl then looked back at me like I was crazy.

"You mean crystal? I thought you knew crystal?" She asked.

"No, the blonde girl standing directly behind you-" I stopped myself realizing my mistake and looking at the girl shocked.

I'd barely looked but I realized she was wearing Minnie Mouse pjs and long giraffe socks. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and straight as it hung down her back.

Her eyes widened even more and she whispered- although I could hear her clearly, "you can see me?"

**Ta-da! Yay! Now Liz joined the bunch! Hey I just wanted to know if you guys thought anyone was a little too OOC. If so please tell me and I'll try to fix it to the best of my ability! Now please review and I'll update Monday maybe with two new stories if I can! Now bye-bye! **

**~darkest1368**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Ok so I've really been happy with all of the reviews and I'm happy about all of the followers! All in all I'm soooo happy! Now I will only say this once so you will understand I cannot update during weekends! I have no Internet but when I go to school I'll update!**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly I will never own the amazing Darkest Powers which is owed by Kelley Armstrong. **

**Now I will give you the third chapter of Different Fates, Different Settings!**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Previously: I was snapped out of my memories when I heard a deep voice say, "finally I've found you."

I spun around to find Derek coming through the trees and behind him trailed Tori and Simon. I watched them as they took in me and the river. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I closed it. I was surprised someone found me.

"Chloe!" Tori yelled, running to me beside my rock and picking me up in a hug.

All I could do was hug her back until she let me go. When she finally did she moved back and next to Simon and Derek who were a good ten feet away.

A good distance away, after all I probably scared the crap outta all of them, I thought.

Finally I regained my voice and I blurt out, "what are you doing here?"

Tori snorted and smiled, "I couldn't let my roommate and friend jump off the roof and walk in the woods without saying anything, now could I?"

I was shocked, I hadn't really expected her to call me her friend or even talk to me since they all saw what happened this morning.

"Y-you did s-see what happened this m-morning right?" I asked warily.

Tori looked confused and she didn't speak for a while.

"Yeah we did, almost gave me a heart attack to see those animals when I woke up." Tori said, crossing her arms and looked into the grey sky while thinking about it.

"What Tori means to say is, are you alright?" Simon spoke up.

I gave a small nod and swallowed trying to get the funny taste out of my mouth. They were okay about it? I widened my eyes and took them in. Instead of their pale shock faces like this morning in replace was a face full of concern and worry. Except for Derek. He had his usual blank mask on and was watching the ground below.

"That's good! So... Your a necromancer I'm guessing?" Simon continued.

"Yeah," I looked at the ground and shrugged.

It's not like I was proud of my "gift" to brag about it to other supernaturals. I hated putting poor souls back into their rotting bodies so they could just succumb to my power. And when I was younger I was haunted by ghosts around me. They liked scary small little girls who were afraid. Although not all of the ghosts I had seen were scary.

"... That's cool." While I had been thinking Simon had been talking the whole time.

"U-um, I'm s-sorry. Could you r-repeat that, please?" I asked.

He chuckled a little bit, "I said, your the first necromancer that I've ever met and I think that's cool."

"Oh, thanks." I felt my cheeks get warm and I looked into the woods beyond him.

"Now, lets get a move on people! Chloe's mom is making French toast and I really want some! I'm guessing fido here wants some as well right?" Tori said.

Derek grunted in agreement and walked off towards the houses direction. Tori, Simon and I followed him through the woods and to the house. Then I thought off something and turned to Tori.

"Hey Tori, how'd you find me anyways? No one else about the river besides me."

"Oh, well, we didn't find you," she said pointing to herself and Simon, "Derek did."

I was about to ask how when we reached the house and my mother burst out and pulled me into a hug. She kept telling me not to do that to her again and that I really scared her. I nodded and muttered a 'sorry'. We walked in the house and she asked where I went.

"I went to take a walk through the woods to clear my mind like you taught me to do." I said.

She gave me a small smile and pulled me into the kitchen, "want to help me? I have to make breakfast for the whole house."

I laughed, "I've heard, yeah I'll help. Be like old times, huh?"

Once I said that I instantly regretted it. Those 'old times' were when in the morning, father would sit at the counter talking to mother while she and I would bake breakfast for the three off us. I looked at her and watched as her sparkling blue eyes held great amounts of sadness on them and she gave a forced smile.

"Yeah, like old times." She said quietly.

I pulled her into a hug and she squeezed me before letting me go and began pulling out bowls and ingredients for French toast. Once I had the milk/egg stuff ready I died the toast in and put it on the skillet where mom then continued to flip it over till it was ready to be eaten.

When we had a sufficient stack of French toast my mother called in everyone for breakfast. Almost immediately people burst through the door and sat down at the rather large table. I looked at them all and received a few glare because I ruined there sleep. When the last person went through the door I slipped out behind them and ran up to my room. Or at least I tried because something caught my eye.

A girl with blue eyes and long blonde hair was standing behind Tori, listening to there conversation intently. I walked over t my mother and whispered into her ear.

"Did we get someone new?"

She looked at me and shook her head. I pointed to the girl and looked back at her. She had her eyes widened and she was staring at the girl surprised. Like me. I jogged over to Tori and leaned down to her ear. I noticed the girl was staring at me in wonder and amazement.

"Hey, Tori whose that girl sitting behind you?" I asked.

She stared at me and then behind her at the girl then looked back at me like I was crazy.

"You mean crystal? I thought you knew crystal?" She asked.

"No, the blonde girl standing directly behind you-" I stopped myself realizing my mistake and looking at the girl shocked.

I'd barely looked but I realized she was wearing Minnie Mouse pjs and long giraffe socks. She had freckles across the bridge of her nose and bright blue eyes. Her hair was long and straight as it hung down her back.

Her eyes widened even more and she whispered- although I could hear her clearly, "you can see me?"

**Ta-da! Yay! Now Liz joined the bunch! Hey I just wanted to know if you guys thought anyone was a little too OOC. If so please tell me and I'll try to fix it to the best of my ability! Now please review and I'll update Monday maybe with two new stories if I can! Now bye-bye! **

**~darkest1368**


	6. Chapter 5

**NAMASTE! Well that's how you say hello in hindi! Well just like to thank y'all for bein' so great! And I promised a story and your gonna get one! Just right after the disclaimer! Oh by the way I'm currently too sick of school and decided to write to you guys when I should be doing homework but who cares right! But as long as you keep my secret I'm safe!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own nothin' at all! **

**Here! **

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Previously: Her eyes widened even more and she whispered- although I could hear her clearly, "you can see me?"

I nodded slowly and watched her reaction the whole time. Her face burst into a glowing smile and she was jumping up and down.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this! I was so confused when Tori stopped talking to me and I thought she was mad at me for an unknown reason and then I realized she wasn't talking to me because she was mad but because she couldn't see me and then I figured out I had died and it was all so terrifying! Oh and by the way you have the most amazing glow! Brighter than your mothers over their!" She rambled.

I held up my hands and whispered really low so she'd hear, "can we talk about this upstairs in my room please? And then you can explain what your doing."

She nodded eagerly and followed me out of the kitchen even though I got a few weird looks as I kept the door open for a person they couldn't see. I didn't care I just wanted t know why she was here and following Tori around. I walked up the stairs and to my bedroom door. I opened it up and let her inside then hut it behind us and looked straight at her.

"Nice room, you share this with Tori right?" She asked sitting on Tori's bed.

I nodded and watched her for a bit before sitting on my own bed. Then I sighed and stared at my hands.

"So, how do you know Tori?" I asked, "and what's your name? I don't want to refer to you as 'Ghost'."

She smiled and laughed, "my names Liz. And I know Tori cause she's like my bestest friend ever!"

"How did you know her before... You, uh, ya know..?" I asked fumbling with my words.

"We went to a group home before I was taken away." Her bright smile dimmed a little but she was so determined to be happy.

"Taken where? And a group home?" I was really confused at this point in time.

"I... I don't know where. But I was at a group home because I kinda had this, um, problem. Then I learned it wasn't really a problem at all causes was the one doing it the whole time! See!"

Her hand shot up and moved in a direction towards a pillow. She seemed happy when the pillow began to hover a little bit in the air before she dropped her hand and the pillow did as well.

"Woah, that's cool." I said.

She let out a giggle and thanked me. I laughed a little bit to and asked her another question.

"What do you mean my 'glow' is brighter than my mothers?"

"Oh, that's an easy question! Well you have this light that surrounds you and I guess it tells us ghosts that you can see us and stuff and well while your mothers is bright yours is way brighter."

"Well that's... Interesting."

"Yeah! It's really pretty! Hey by the way you never told me about yourself." She smiled and looked at me expectantly.

I smiled and started off, "my names Chloe Saunders and I'm fifteen years old. I know it doesn't really look like it but I am. As you know my mothers down stairs and my father well... Lets just say he passed away when I was young. I had been experimented on when I was born and even before then... I think, by a group named the Edison group. Then my mother and I ran to this safe house and ever since I've lived here. Happy?"

She nodded and smiled brightly, "oh, hey chloe I'm going to leave for a bit but of you ever need me just call! You know how right?"

I nodded and she smiled brighter before vanishing before my eyes. I shrugged and looked at my alarm clock. It read 11:37 in bright red colors. I thought about talk a nap and knew it was a good idea since my bad night has finally gotten to me.

I flipped back the covers and laid underneath them. Then I closed my eyes and slowly started falling asleep. Before I did I silently prayed to not have any nightmares and if not to let me sleep longer than a few hours. Then I let the darkness take my mind over.

**I know this is a bit short but you will be getting another chapter right after this one so don't worry! Just wait a second and it'll be there putting the final touches on now!**

**~darkest1368 =P**


	7. Chapter 6

**So did you like my last two stories? Thanks for the reviews guys! Well I suppose I should give you the chapter six. And I came to a conclusion, once at my tenth chapter I'll give you the second story which is called Old Promises Revived. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing though I wish I did. **

**CHAPTER SIX **

I made my way throughout the woods. It was alive with the chirping of the birds and rustling of the animals. I smiled and pushed passed the two bushes. I found something strange by the river. Or more like someone strange. A hulking figure sat at the water side looking at the stream. It slowly dawned on me that this was Derek and that surprised me even more.

"Derek?" I asked the second time that day.

He spun around quickly and shock passed through his green eyes before it continued back to its previous mask. It seemed a bit sad that he always wore it.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"I, um... I came out here to think?" I said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Are you asking me that or are you making a statement."

I blushed and stumbled for my words, "I-it's a statement. Definitely a s-statement."

The thing that happened next surprised me so much I was questioning myself if it was even real or not. Derek, the unmovable Derek, was laughing. Then something else dawned on me, he was laughing at me. I smiled anyway with my accomplishment, and eventually I started laughing too. I went over to him and sat on the rock I previously sat on. He looked at me and stopped laughing but still had a small smile on his face. I smiled brightly at him and looked at the water.

"You know," he started.

"Well no I don't know." I teased him.

He gave me a look but continued anyways, "I think that's the first time I saw you smile."

I blushed and looked at the ground, mumbling, "I've smiled plenty of times before."

"That's the first time I've seen it reach your eyes."

I blushed even harder and stared at him incredulously. He looked me into the eyes and I swear I saw his ears tinge to a slight pink. I blinked and gave him a small sad smile. He had no idea what it was like for me.

"So why are you out here, Derek?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Same as you I came out here to think." He looked at the river and watched it for a bit.

"It's a nice comforting place, isn't it?" I looked at the river and thought over how many times I came out here to play with friends that weren't real.

He nodded and we sat in the comforting silence. Eventually I wanted to talk to him science him and the other two still wanted to talk to me. I talk to him about topic after topic of conversations. I never talked about me and my abilities and he understood. When I was talking to him I felt I could be at ease and laugh. He made me want to smile all the time and I liked that, he wasn't bad like everyone in the house carried him out to be.

I was laughing at a comment he made when I said, "we should do this everyday."

He stopped laughing and looked at me, "do what everyday?"

"Come here, talk, laugh anything to get our minds off of the mess we're in."

He looked at this ground and a whole mess of emotions flitted through his eyes even though her tried so hard to control them. I couldn't see what they were however, only one. Pain. He finally came to a decision and turned to me.

"Yeah we should, it's nice."

I jumped up and smiled down at him, "yay! I mean... Oh yeah it's nice."

I couldn't help but feel over excited that he actually said yes. When the words came out it had been a mistake but I felt happy I had said them now. I felt a sudden chill and looked up into the sky, the sun was covered with some clouds but with the position it was in I deemed it to be close to lunch.

"Come on, I'm hungry." I said.

He laughed and I heard him say 'me too'. I walked off beside him smiling about our agreement hoping he was serious about what he had said.

**Ok, there you guys go. I know it's short I just have this serious writers block right now and this is the best I could come up with. And I didn't think you wanted to wait another three days for the chapter. Bye thanks for the reviews! Please review! Oh, and I want to say your awesome alicelover520!,**

**~Darkest1368 =D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I know I haven't updated in a while but as I said last time, I'm having this weird writers block. Last night I had the weirdest dream and so when I woke up I was like, TIME TO WRITE! Haha, and I'm not even joking! Anyways I'm presenting you with chapter seven. **

**Disclaimer: I will sadly never own this, but I can still dream can't I? **

**CHAPTER SEVEN **

Waiting a week for the other supernaturals to come was an excruciating process. But going outside everyday and talking with Derek for an hour or two was what kept me calm. He had kept his promise and came to meet me after lunch. Most of the time we talked about anything and everything but sometimes we just skipped stones on the river or made up stupid competitions and bets. On Thursday I think I screwed up, today's Friday and I'm waiting outside for him to come.

Thursday afternoon I asked him what supernatural he was because it was irritating that no one would tell me.

"Hey, Derek. I have a question." I asked looking up at him from the river.

I was still teaching him how to skip stones and even though I don't like to admit it, he was better than me for a beginner. He grunted and skipped another stone, which made eight skips.

"I was just wondering," I took a deep breathe and spit it out, "what kind of supernatural are you?"

He didn't answer me just kept skipping the stones. At first I thought he didn't hear me, but I noticed his tense posture and immediately knew he wasn't going to answer my question.

"Derek? I know you heard what I asked, why won't any of you tell me?" I had an irritated edge in my voice.

He still wouldn't answer me, but he had stood still and didn't look at me, just stared at the river. I crossed my arms and glared at him. Why is everyone being so irritating?

"Well, I'm waiting." I snapped.

"I don't want to tell you Chloe," he muttered.

"And why not!?" I said, but it sounded more like a whine than anything else.

"Because Chloe, I can't."

"That's not an answer, Derek. Why is it? Is it because your afraid?" I yelled, "you know about me and I think that's ten times worse than yours!"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I'm afraid you'll think of me as a monster." He said so low it was hard for me to hear.

"Why would I do that? If anyone's the monster here it's me."

"Chloe, don't say that."

"Derek, you can tell me."

"That's the problem here, I. Can't." And with that he walked away, leaving me in his wake.

So now it was Friday and I haven't seen Derek all day. Today the new people are coming but after lunch I ran outside and stayed there for hours. Now I was sitting on the ground looking into the stream. I have been here for a good three and a half hours and it was getting cold, despite it being summer. I was losing hope and fast, was he mad at me? I heard a car in the distance and in was guessing that was our new guests. When the car shut off someone in the air didn't feel right. I was starting to break out in a nervous sweat and goosebumps spread across my arms and legs.

"_Why are you waiting here little Necro?"_ A voice said.

I sucked in my breath and looked around, only to see nothing.

"_You won't be able to find me Necro._" It said again, this time I knew it was female.

"Who are you?" I asked in a shaky voice, something wasn't right.

"_Just a ghost,_" she laughed.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"_Ah, but the question is, what do __**you**__ want?_"

"I want an a-answer." I stuttered. Stupid stutter!

She laughed and I cringed, it was a horrible menacing laugh.

"_That's not what I meant, I'm asking you why why you're out here and not in that warm house with the rest? What is it that you seek?_" She said.

"T-that's my business, n-not yours." I said, yes something wasn't right with this situation.

"_Hmmm, I like you. Strong willed. Filled with passion. It's going to be fun to break you down. Ta-ta for now, Necro._" Then, just like that, the weird feeling disappeared like it was never there in the first place.

"Wait!" I jumped up, but it was too late, she was gone.

I sighed and sat back down. What did she mean when she said 'It's going to fun to break you down.' All I knew was she was going to be back. I propped my arms on my knees and laid my chin on my hands. I closed my eyes and thought about Derek.

Next thing I know I'm opening my eyes and find that someone put me in my bed.**(I thought about ending it here but I decided it was too short so you got a longer chapter!)** I yawned and stretched my arms. How did I get back here? No-one but Tori, Simon, and Derek knew about the river. _Must have been Derek or Simon, I thought. I wish it was Derek. _

I stood up and walked out the door. But not before looking at my alarm clock. It was 6:47 pm. People would be up. I walked downstairs and into the living room. Everyone plus several new people sat on the couches and floor. When the door closed behind me about fifteen eyes looked up to meet mine. I swallowed and went to sit by my mother on the couch.

She smiled at me and gave me a hug when I sat down. She then told me how Andrew just went upstairs to wake me up. I nodded and looked at the door when it opened. Andrew came in an irritated Tori, a happy Simon and an expressionless Derek. When Derek's eyes flitted over to mine I quickly adverted my gaze to the floor.

"Good! Everyone's here, now we may begin with introductions. I'll go first, I'm Andrew and I'm a sorcerer." Andrew said.

Tori was beside him so she was next, "Tori, witch."

Then it went on to Simon and that's when everything kicked off to a start, "I'm Simon and I'm a sorcerer."

"Derek, I'd rather not say my supernatural species, if that's ok."

I was kind of surprised about how much he said in front of everyone. Even with the short time I knew him I knew that he didn't like talking in front of people he didn't know. He'd rather not say anything at all actually.

"I'm Lucas, and I'm a sorcerer." With how long Lucas has been here I knew quite a bit about him, since we were friends before the whole I-can-raise-the-dead thing. He was nineteen and was quite cute. He was 6'3" and a bit muscular. He had brown hair that hung in his eyes, which were a soft chocolate color.

"This is Rayne, she's a shaman. She doesn't talk, in fact I don't think anyone's ever heard her voice." Andrew said, Rayne was a simple girl who came to the safe house as a young child like me. She had long black hair that she always braided, her eyes were light green. She has never talked once since being here and it was kind of sad. She was about twelve and she was tiny. She was about 5'0"

"I'm Neva and I'm a telekinetic half-demon." Neva was only here for a code of months and so was her sister Amanda. She had short layered dark blonde hair that she absolutely hated, she was definitely a drama queen. She was thirteen years old and about 5'0" as well. She was always angry and fighting with her sister about everything, so people stayed out of her way when she was doing so.

"I'm Amanda #1 and I'm a Water half-demon." She said. Amanda was like an older version of Neva, she was nineteen and had long layered blonde hair. Her eyes changed from blue to green every once in a while and she was at least 5'7". She was a slender girl and always looked grumpy or happy, either one.

"I'm Amanda #2 and I'm an Exusito half-demon." Amanda 1 and her were best friends and it got confusing sometimes so we nicknamed them. The blonde we called #1 and Amanda with her wavy brunette hair, tan skin, slim build, and brown eyes was #2.

And that was it for the people living in the house, besides me and my mother of course. We always go last, my mother, because she thought it would hurt my feelings if she didn't and I, because of my stuttering problem.

The first girl was small with shoulder length brown have hair and light coral green eyes. She looked about my age or a little older but no more than that and had lightly tanned skin, "I'm Frankie and I'm a witch."

The next was a young looking man in the early twenties and had blonde ruffled hair and light chocolate brown eyes that completed his sun-kissed tan. "Hey I'm Conner, and I'm a shaman. Just want to let you know I'm one of the teachers."

There were four more people including my mother that were supposed to go before me. It was not going right down in my stomach for some reason and it made me want to leave through the door and take in some fresh air.

The next was a boy about my age and he was tall and muscular, but the right amount of muscles not overly so and to little. He had brunette hair that hung in his amazing blue eyes a little, in a cute way. "Dylan, werewolf."

He looked kind of ticked off so I remembered to stay out of his way until he became friendlier. Something about the next to caught my eye and I saw that they were holding hands. I wonder if they are going out?

The boy spoke up because the girl was blushing to death from the scrutiny, "I'm Vincent and this is my mate, Cana. We're both werewolves."

The boy had brown hair so dark it looked like a light black and it was kind of slicked back but not in that gross way with all the gel that made your hair so hair it hurt. Some strands were loose and laid on his forehead. He had brown eyes with gold flecks in them and perfect tanned skin. I had to admit he was hot. He was also tall and muscular

The girl had long brown hair that had small knots here and there from the curls. She had brown dawn eyes that were innocent and big. She had pale skin that was blemish free and she was tall and slender, but seems fit enough. With her I admit she was absolutely beautiful and I got why Vincent loved her.

My mom pulled me out of my thought when she called my name to go. I was so busy looking at the last kids I didn't understand she had already went and I wasn't listening. I had to sucker up and talk anyway. I already knew this wasn't going to go so well with my stuttering problem if I didn't have the reassurances from my mom.

"I-I-I'm Ch-Chloe, and I-I'm a n-necromancer-r." When I was done I blushed bright red and didn't make eye contact with the people surrounding me.

Eventually I heard people talking to others and I calmed down. No-one had made fun of me yet but I hoped it would get better from here instead of worse. I looked up and found Derek's bright green eyes staring into mine. I blushed and opened my mouth to say something but the door burst open and a girl about my age burst in. She got up but was obviously hurt doing so. She was crying and it made me sad as well, though I had no idea why. She had dark brown hair that was a mess of curls and midnight blue eyes that seemed to glow. She was a little taller than me in comparison but not far off and she had a slender build. I then noticed the cuts all over her body along with burns and blood.

"Someone, please! Please help my father!" She cried.

**And I'm going to end it there this time. I will update as soon as I can and I'm going to say something right now to you guys, well now that I think about it,it's more like two things. Oh and my writers block is gone! How'd you like the ghost? Was it too much? Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! XD**

**1) I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE DURING THE SUMMER. WELL I WILL BE ABLE TO WRITE BUT NOT UPDATE. AND IF I DO IT'S BECAUSE I HAVE GONE TO MY GRANDMAS. IM SO SORRY. **

**2) DOES ANYONE KNOW CHLOE'S MOMS NAME? THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T PUT DOWN HER INTRODUCTION. PLEASE IF YOU KNOW CAN YOU TELL ME! **

**Bye, bye for now, **

**~Darkest1368 O.O**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello, my fellow fans! I'm BA~ACK! Ok, so I love the reviews and thanks for the name murrey-2012 and well all the other people who provided it for me! I kinda feel stupid for not knowing in the first place. I will not forget it and its ok Alicelover520! I can never get mad at my friends! I hope you like my chapter! **

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

No-one moved, we were all to busy staring at her. She was crying but was also growling like an animal. She glared at all of us and clenched her fists.

"I said help him, you Bafoons! He just collapsed, and you just stand-" she was interrupted by a middle aged man who didn't have as many cuts as her.

He had short graying brown hair that was balding and he seemed much older than anyone of us here, he was tall and seemed so what tired, "it's ok Erica."

"Wait! Erica Lathem?!" Neva spoke up.

The girl, Erica, looked over at them in surprise and puzzlement. She nodded and then realized something, when she did her face turned into a glare and she turned her head away from them. Amanda #1 and Neva gasped and looked at each other. They had tears forming in their eyes, but they didn't go over to her.

"Someone at least help him. He's seriously injured." And with that Erica walked out of the door and into the yard.

People yelped suddenly and the there was a loud thump. I turned around to find that the older man had fallen down out cold. Later he was brought upstairs and we were made to go to bed. I got really worried about Erica, wondering if she would be alright in the cold. S I got up and snuck out the window without waking Tori up. I dropped to the ground and walked to the front yard whispering for her to come out.

"_It's not safe little Necro. You shouldn't be outside alone, there are monsters in the night you see._" The ghost voice said.

"Go away." I stated annoyed by her presence.

"_Awe, don't be like that. I'm only trying to help you._" She said in a false whines voice.

"No. You're not. Hey, and what did you mean you're going to 'have fun breaking me' anyway?" I called out into the air.

She laughed again and you could hear the smirk in her voice, "_you'll see little necro, now go find your wolfy friend before she's gone forever._"

I was about to say something more but her presence dissapeaered on me yet again. I grumbled while still looking for Erica.

"Who were you talking to?" Her voice rang.

Well, speak of the devil and she shall appear, I thought.

"I'm a necromancer, I was talking to a ghost."

I finally found her with my eyes, she was sitting in a tree looking at me with an odd expression. Then she lost all her emotion in front of my eyes and it felt painful to watch. Her look contained depression and emptiness. I looked at her cuts which seemed worse than a few hours ago, I knew I needed to get them cleaned and fast.

"What do you want?" She snapped at me, her eyes visible in the darkness.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. Your wounds need to be cleaned before they get infected." I looked at her, feeling oddly at ease, but extremely confused.

"I'm alright, ok. Now go away."

"Please just let me help you. You don't need to sleep out here, come sleep in my room, or something."

She didn't speak for a while but then said, "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" I looked at her up in that tree.

"This. Helping me. What if I don't want your help?" She sounded tired.

"Then I'll have to the even harder for you to let me help."

She sighed and then all of the sudden stopped. She stayed like that for a while and then quickly disappeared. I was confused on why she did this but I shrugged it off and started looking for her again. I started heading to her tree but something warm on my shoulder stopped me. I widened my eyes and stopped moving as well. This must of been what Erica heard or saw. I turned around and came face to chest with... Derek?!

I know it's short but this was a good ending place so I decided to stop here and well say I'm starting another fan-fic story and I hope that all my fans now will please take the time to look at it and decide it you like it or not. It's called Old Promises Revived. If you want the summary here it is.

Summary: Chloe was about eight months pregnant when Derek left her. She went home one day to find a lone letter on the counter. It explained that Derek couldn't take this anymore and that he was leaving her. Chloe went into heartbreak afterwards. Years passed and she was now 23 with two kids who take after Derek in so many ways. What happens when Derek wants to come back?

Well I hope you read it because I really like this story and I spend just as much time as I do on this one as that one! Maybe even more! Oh hey and did I tell you! It's finally sunny and I went camping! It was so much fun, I went camping with my friend and well I wasn't allowed to write so yeah. Bye!

~Darkest1368 o.o


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello I'm back! So I was thinking I haven't really thanked you guys for all the reviews you gave me! Thank you guys I really appreciate it! Oh and guys I decided I wanted to make my disclaimers more fun, since they are so boring to read since we already know we all don't own darkest powers. It's going to theme me and my twin Kathy. (Who is really annoying) by the way we wrote this disclaimer together and ill probably do that more often with her. (Yay... Hint the sarcasm.) Cathleen is me.**

**Disclaimer: Cathleen: hello! I'm handing this job to my sister Kathy. She's the more outgoing one anyways.**

**Kathy: oh my gosh! Hi people's, how are you? Oh and my idiot of a sister doesn't own our beloved darkest powers!**

**Cathleen: HEY! You aren't supposed to say that! I'm not an idiot!**

**Kathy: sorry but I can't lie! I'm like that one old dude of a president off that vampire slaying movie!**

**Cathleen: you mean Abraham Lincoln, our sixteenth president? Are no way are you honest. If you are what happened to my iPad the other day?**

**Kathy: yeah him! Sorry but a girl can't reveal all her secrets now can she? But I don't think your fans want to hear us bickering all night so why don't you get started on that story of yours I want to see what happens next!**

**Cathleen: yea, yea, sure, sure. Here you go guys!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

Previously: I started heading to her tree but something warm on my shoulder stopped me. I widened my eyes and stopped moving as well. This must of been what Erica heard or saw. I turned around and came face to chest with... Derek?!

"Derek!? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I would ask the same thing right now but I kinda irritated so I'm just going to start yelling at you. ARE YOU AN IDIOT! Do I need to get this in your thick brain and tell you that we are trying to hide and that's the whole point of a 'safe house'. Don't go wake up half the neighborhood with you yelling at some stupid ghost!" He yelled, he eyes glared down at me.

"For your information, I was being nice to that one girl. She's hurt and I got worried."

"Yeah, well worry about yourself first."

"That's mean. Her wounds could get infected and your telling me to sit here and do nothing. I don't think so... Ya know the least you could do right now is help me find her... Again, and help me get her wounds cleaned up before she sleeps in my room." I look at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'll give in.

He watches me and then sighs, "fine."

I smile up at him and tell him thank you. Then we're off, searching through the front woods for any sign of her. After a while I look at Derek who seems to be taking a certain path. I give up and follow him for a while to see if he has any better chance than I did. A few minutes later I looked up and saw her glowing blue eyes in yet another tree. They flickered from me to Derek and back.

"Erica, I just want to help. Please come down here." I said.

She stared at me for some time then her eyes were gone and I was afraid she had left me... Again. Then I heard a soft thump on the ground and she was standing there bathed in the moonlight.

Cuts and burns scattered her pale skin and faint scars were visible in the moonlight. Her mouth was set in a frown and her eyes seemed sad and painful. I smiled and motioned my hand for her to follow me. She nodded and I walked toward the house... But then stopped. I had no idea where we were. I looked around and then laughed nervously.

"Hey D-Derek, where a-are w-we again?" I asked nervously.

I looked up at him and saw that he was giving me a look.

"H-Hey don't l-look at m-me l-like that. Your the o-one who l-led u-us here, r-rememb-ber?" I said to him raising one o my eyebrows.

He sighed and started ahead of Erica and I, who stayed quest this whole time. I looked at her and gave her a smile, then followed Derek into what I hoped was the direction to the house. After about a half an hour I saw the glowing from the porch lights.

I smile and sneak up to the front door, I quietly ease it open and go inside. I don't even wait for the others to come inside before I go get the medical supplies in the kitchen. I grab wipes, bandages, peroxide, and tape. I walk into the living room area and found that Erica was sitting on the couch alone.

"Where's Derek?" I ask.

She looks behind me and then I hear, "do you have everything?"

I jump and look behind me where Derek was standing. He tired to cover up the amusement in his eyes but it was too late because I already saw it.

"J-Jeez, don't d-don't do that D-Derek y-you scared m-me." I whispered, careful not to speak loudly so I wouldn't wake anybody up.

"It's your fault, your as skittish as a kitten." He stated before grabbing the things out of my hands and going to sit next to Erica.

"Hey, I could have done that!" I whisper yelled.

"Well, you were to busy standing there freaking out." He grumbled.

I huffed and went to go it by Erica taking another wipe and started cleaning up one of the cuts just above her brow. It wasn't deep but by the look of it it had bled a lot. She had several cuts on her face all of them had their own dried blood under them. She hissed when I touched the one on her cheek with the wipe.

"What happened?" I asked.

She didn't answer for a while and then softly told me, "when I was young, about four years in age, my mother had abandoned me with my father, at this time I think they were forced to do so. I don't remember crying once, I think that after they left that I had stopped loving them. I stayed in the house but quickly grew hungry and dehydrated. A few days later I saw a man and a women entering the house. They took me and told me that they had come to help, that my parents left me because they didn't love me. Because in was so young I had believed them and they brought me to a small cabin far into the woods, miles form my house and civilization. I grew up being taught many this. I was taught to be a hunter and a trained assassin because of my supernatural ability. The people who brought me to the cabin let me explore often and often as I tried to leave. I fell upon a fence two miles from the cabin, I asked them and they told me I shouldn't go outside the fence because of the dangers of the real world. I didn't disobey them because if I did I knew that they'd find out and discipline me, like they often did. One night, eight years after I was taken I was hunting at night and fell upon a man."

She stopped hesitating then continued while I cleaned the cuts on her right arm, "he is the person I call father now. I know he isn't my real father because i found out he was murdered the day he left me. Well the man looked at me and just watched me for a bit. Then he raised a finger to his lips and signaled me to be quiet. I was appalled at first, thinking 'He doesn't even know me yet he is telling me what to do.'"

A small smile played her lips and she continued on, "my hunter side kicked in and I moved in one him, knocking him out in seconds. He didn't as so much as put up a fight, which I thought was extremely weird. I searched his bag for any weapons or dangerous items. What I found instead was files. I searched them and was shocked to find a file about me. It told me about the experiment and how I was in containment. Then it told me of the dangers of when I snapped, and how I couldn't know about my parents death or the fact that I was in the experiment at all. Next thing I new I was mad and walking towards the house, file in hand. I demanded my keepers to tell me what was going on and what the heck that file was talking about. Then they brought out guns, and pointed them at me. That got me extremely angry... Then I... I don't remember what happened next it was all just blank, what I remember next was that I was in a car and was shot. The man was in the front of the car glancing at me every so often. When he found out that Maas awake he told me that he was going to take care of me from now on, or to the best of his ability. I didn't trust him for a while, not even when he fulfilled his promises and brought me into his family. I stayed away in fear that he'd leave me. His two daughters didn't like me very much I heard hushed conversations that seemed suspicious but I was determined not to start anything. I would probably end up hurting them if I did. After about two years I was part of the family and happy, then I was kidnapped by the Edison group, all I heard from it was that my two sisters betrayed me and set me up. They did it a while ago way before I was liked by them, but that made me hate them, or at least try to. I stayed there about a year tortured, experimented, trying to get me to snap. To see what happened. Every time I did so they brought in an animal and the next thing I knew blood was everywhere and I found it painful to try and remember what happened. My father saved me, or that man saved me I still don't think I can call him father anymore than I can call my two sisters my sisters. When we escaped I was cut up and bruised by flying objects and burned by fires nearby... And then we cam here."

She trailed off and looked at the ground, I had stopped cleaning her cuts to listen to her painful story. I knew what happened when she snapped and I knew that she also did as well. She just didn't want to say it in fear of disgusting others. But I thought it was all right because I was like that too. When ever I snap bad things happen. She finally flickered her gaze to me and I gave her a sad smile, she looked generally shocked so I took the moment, when her guard was down, and hugged her.

"Well if you too are done, can I put peroxide on the cuts now?" Derek's rumbled from beside Erica.

We yelped and jumped apart, glaring at him. He looked at us and shrugged putting peroxide on a wipe and applying some of it so the cuts. Erica hissed in pain but sat still, I grabbed a wipe and did the same to Erica's face. She looked like she was pain but didn't move no matter how bad it must have hurt. I grabbed her wrist so I could get the cut on her hand but she whimpered and yanked it out of my grasp. I grabbed her wrist again gently and inspected it. It looked slightly swollen and sprained. I was glad that I brung the tape just in case there was something like this. I grabbed the tape and began taping her wrist up so it would heal faster. After cleaning her cuts with the peroxide, we grabbed the bandages and used those to cover up the cuts if her arms and face.

"You can finish the rest after you take a shower. The bandages and stuff are water proof so they won't fall off." I told her handing her the times.

She nods and we both get up, we all walk up the stairs and Derek goes to bed. I get Erica towels and let her borrow clothes from me. She showered and bandaged herself up the rest of the way. I took her to my room and told her to take my bed.

"You know I can sleep somewhere else." She says quietly.

"Nonsense I want to do this! We'll ask Andrew tomorrow if you could move a bed in her to bunk with us. I'm pretty sure Tori and I don't need this much room." I say.

She nods and gets in my bed, quietly muttering a thank you. I smile brightly and get into a makeshift bed on the floor that I had made earlier on when she was in the shower. I thought of her story and then a question came to my mind.

"Hey, Erica?" I call.

"Yea?" She says, sleep laced throughout her voice.

"What supernatural are you?" I ask, yawning afterwards.

She doesn't respond for a while and I think she's fallen asleep and just as I was about to give up and ask her in the morning she says, "I'm a genetically modified werewolf. I have super heightened senses and I'm ten more dangerous."

"Oh, you know Erica. I think you and me are alike in some ways, I think we'll e best friends. And if you want to know what I am you'll most likely find that out in the morning..." I pause and then add, "Erica, when you do figure out, promise you'll still be my friend no matter what."

"I promise." She says almost instantly, "you know Chloe, I feel like I can trust you a lot more than I ever do trust other people, it's kinda freaking me out."

I laugh softly and then we exchange our good nights. I fall asleep happy for the first time in a while but I didn't know that something bad was coming up and it'll change me for life.

**Cathleen: And TADA there you go! Chapter nine is here. Im so sorry i wont be able to update in a while. but i will try! Hey I just wanted to ask if there are any BVBs out there if so please review and tell me. And for those who have no idea what I'm talking about its a band called the black veil brides and they are amazing! Check them out and tell me what your think!**

**Kathy: Who dat?**

**Cathleen: WHAT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO BVB IS!?**

**Kathy: umm yea...**

**Cathleen: well let me tell you, this is Andy, thats C.C and...**

**Kathy: oh gosh, shouldn't have asked... Help me!**

**~Darkest1368 _**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I didn't have time to update during the summer and when school started and I finally had an Internet device I waited a couple weeks so I could get into a routine. I'm back now and I'm going to give some more chapters. I hope you forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Cathleen: I, um... I have a confession. I don't own darkest powers, only the characters I created and the plot line. That's all.**

**Kathy: huh! No dip Sherlock!**

**Cathleen: shut up! It was a joke! It was supposed to be funny. Anyways here is chapter ten.**

**Kathy: haha, you aren't funny either!**

Something about the nothingness in my dreams startled me so much that I woke up. I tried to look up at the alarm clock remembering I was sleeping on the floor since Erica had my bed but all I saw was trees. Tress? Oh gosh, where was I?

I looked around and started to hyperventilate when I realized I didn't recognize the woods. I realized I was about to get into a panic attack and I calmed myself down some before I got up and started wandering around to see where I was.

After what I thought to be about ten minutes I started noticing some weird things like how there was not a sound to be heard, not even as my bare feet crunched on fall leaves. Where was I exactly?

"_Where do you think you are young one_?" A familiar voice said in my head.

"Why are you in my head?" I asked a bit frustrated.

"_Never mind about that now. I asked you a question_." She said.

I glowered and said, "I have no idea where I am, as I'm pretty you've noticed."

She laughed, "_yes, well I'm happy to tell you that I could help you escape_."

"Escape from what?"

"_That_."

A rustle came from the bush behind me and I spun around to look at it. I was looking down at a decomposing corpse. One that was making its way towards me. Crap.

"W-what's g-going on h-here?" I stuttered.

"_Relax its just a dream, child_." She laughed.

I relaxedness for about a fraction of a second before I shackles rose again. That didn't mean anything. For all I knew I could be scaring the crap outta Erica and whoever else was in the house.

I seriously regretted this but I really needed to wakeup.

"U-um you s-said you c-could h-help?" My voice rising with every stutter till it came out as a squeak.

She laughed again, ok that laugh was seriously getting annoying, "_at a price_."

"W-what!" I squeaked, "a price! You never said anything-"

"_Dear, let's not go into the details, do you want my help or not_?"

I thought about it for a minute while slowly backing up from the corpse. Did I really want to make a deal with this ghost? Or should I face whatever lies ahead on my own and hope Erica wasn't terrified of me when I woke up. I didn't want to even take my chances so I chose the former.

"W-what price?" I asked sternly as I pressed myself up to a tree and whimpered at the bony hands hesitantly touched my ankle.

She didn't speak for a while which got my nerves up. What was she waiting for!

Finally she spoke after like forever, "_I want to use you_."

My eyes widened, and not from the corpse dragging itself up my legs.

"What do mean that you want to 'use' me?" I asked.

"_Simple, I want to use your body for a day of my choice_." She said.

"Only for a day?" I asked hesitantly.

"_I give my word, and when a Demi demon gives her she can't deny i_t." She said.

She's a demi-demon? I thought as I said, "agreed."

"_Perfect_." She purred and the darkness engulfed me.

**Sorry it's so short but it's almost time for me to go to bed and I really wanted to have this ready for you tomorrow- or I guess today?- but I'll be able to update more frequently from now on. See ya soon!**

**-Darkest1368 :)**


End file.
